Club Zipangu
by himegimi
Summary: A Suguru POV story. Shuichi and Hiro get drunk. But while at the bar, Suguru thinks back.


Note: I do not own Gravitation, if I did, I'd be married to Suguru by now.  
But since I'm not, onto the fanfiction. Oh, and the title, "Club Zipangu"  
belongs to Rina Chinen for her song of the same name. Give her and  
Maki Murakami the credit for this. Now we'll start.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shindou-san and Nakano-san both demanded on it. I refused to go to  
such a place with diverse issues. "Club Zipangu". Psh, I was soo sure  
it was filled with hookers, tramps, and prostitutes. And drunken  
idiots which were about to add two fools, who I was supposed to be  
"having fun with" were going to add to their population.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Nakano-san is a great person. He does his work,  
he does a great job too. If I could play the guitar like that, and if I was  
his age when my cousin, the second keyboardist, for the legendary,  
I might add, group, Nittle Grasper.  
  
Yes, I am his cousin. I am always in the backlight. Shindou-san gets  
all the credit, Nakano-san gets the women, Seguchi-san gets the  
money and fame. But what am I to get? Nothing. I don't even get a  
slice of respect from most.  
  
It's pathetic really. But I accept it. Because that is how I operate my  
life. They were both on their first drink. T-minus 20 minutes till  
drunkenness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When I first was assigned to Bad Luck, I was only assigned  
because of Seguchi-san, and his wishes. I honestly knew at first  
I wasn't wanted in the band. Nakano-san did his best, and so  
did Sakuma-san. Even Sakano-san did. But I knew what the  
truth was. Shindou-san hated the idea. So I decided to prove to  
him I was worthy enough for him, and the band.  
  
Did I ever prove it. He was jealous for a while. But with help from  
his lover, Yuki Eiri-san, I think he got over it. And the other  
shocker to him was that I was Seguchi-san's cousin. Oh, did I  
ever love the look on his face.  
  
Eventually, I fit in, and our new manager, Mister K, the gun-loving  
American did as well. Our first tour was in Japan, we performed  
in small clubs at first. And people loved us. We were something  
you could enjoy. We wanted you to enjoy us. In fact, that was  
what we prided ourselves upon.  
  
Then the tragedy with Shindou-san and Aizawa-san occured.  
I wasn't supposed to find out about this, but I did. I was angry,  
but I did keep my cool. And besides, how can I do much  
damage like my cousin did? I think that was the most  
devastating thing for the poor man.  
  
T-minus 10 minutes until drunkenness. They are on the third  
drink. Amazing, isn't it? How I reflect, they drink on and on.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They wanted us to go on stage, but by this time, Shindou-san  
and Nakano-san were midway drunk. So we declined. Some  
chick took the stage. She had a nice voice, I'll admit. But  
Shindou-san had better vocals.  
  
However, her voice did remind me of when I was a child.  
I remember; Sakuma-san, Ukai-san, and Seguchi-san would  
come over and practice their music. Of course, Seguchi-san  
would take time off from them and teach me how to play  
the piano. That was the pride of my life.  
  
My father never really approved of it -- his mother was his  
sister, and she really .. well, married a man my father didn't  
like. And my Aunt never liked my mother. But, somehow,  
they all loved how Seguchi-san and I bonded in our  
ways.  
  
" Hit this key, and then this one, Fujisaki-chan. " He  
commanded, demonstrating his magnificent powers  
over the keys. He was probably if not my favorite  
teacher. I had many, but Seguchi-san taught me the  
best and the most.  
  
" OK! Tohma-itoko! " I did as told, and he laughed. Then  
he commanded me to play what I knew so far. That was  
the entire basis of Concerto No. 2. My first piece of  
music I've ever been able to know.  
  
T-minus 5 seconds.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Three, two .. one. They were both officially drunk. I just sighed  
and called up Sakano -- but then hung up. I didn't want to give  
the poor man a heart attack. And so I called up K. Not only  
would he be inflicting discipline on the two, but perhaps,  
teaching them a lesson they'd never forget.  
  
And thus, is the way of a Seguchi or Fujisaki. And the reason  
you should never meddle with them.  
  
I hope they learned their lessons.  
  
Club Zipangu taught me a lesson about them as well. They  
cannot be trusted near alcohol or any of the sort. And I  
should never associate myself with them if they are within  
the proximity of the nasty objects.  
  
As I said before, thus is the way of a Seguchi or Fujisaki.  
  
A life from hell. And heaven too, sometimes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Owari! ^^; Suguru's my favorite ( bishounen ) and male  
anime character. Along with Gravitation character, so  
naturally, I had to give him a fic to himself. There might  
be more Suguru fics to come! 


End file.
